


Pretty Boy Sex Toy

by deanandsam



Series: Fics featuring Evil/King of Hell Sam Winchester [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester in Hell, Evil Sam Winchester, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam Winchester in Hell, Sex Toy Dean Winchester, Sub Dean, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Sam gave in to the dark-side and is now the Boy King of Hell but he has his big brother to keep him company.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Fics featuring Evil/King of Hell Sam Winchester [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066673
Kudos: 61





	Pretty Boy Sex Toy

‘Sire. There’s someone to speak to you.’ Cautiously, the demon entered the room. One never knew what mood the Boy King would be in.

‘Can’t you see I’m busy, moron! Come back later.’

‘He says it’s urgent,’ the demon replied submissively, though he couldn’t help but smirk as he watched the King of Hell lustily fuck his brother.  
‘’Send him in then,’ Sam said through gritted teeth. He was teetering on the cusp of orgasm. Dean was on his knees, doggy style, at his feet, the taut ass being soundly ravished by Sam’s pounding cock.

‘I admire your taste in human flesh,’ the demon Crowley drawled as he sauntered in. He raked his eyes over Dean’s nude body with an appreciative smack of the lips  
‘You’re lucky I’m feeling generous after this eminently satisfying fuck otherwise you might not be leaving here intact,’ Sam replied, panting through his orgasm. ‘But I tend to feel benevolent afterward. Must be a touch of Dean’s humanity rubbing off on me. Now what was so urgent, you had to interrupt my pleasure?'

'Get up, big brother. Come and give your Sammy a big sloppy kiss for having fucked you so well.’  
Dean pulled himself to his feet and winding his arms around Sam’s neck, proceeded to kiss him with languid passion.

‘That’s my pretty boy,’ Sam cooed passing a hand over his sibling's generous genitals. ‘Now go curl up on the bed. I’ve got some work to deal with.’

‘Huh,’ Crowley commented in admiration.’ I see you’ve got him well-trained. Juliet is less disciplined than your brother. Maybe you could give me some tips.’  
Sam laughed outright. ‘Do you fuck her?'

‘Well, no,’ Crowley grinned. ‘She’s my hell hound, though I have been tempted at times!’

’ I feed Dean some harmless drugs,’ Sam explained. ‘It keeps him docile and obedient. When I want him up and fighting, I leave off for a day or so. Although it’s cute when he tries to get away from me, I have to say I prefer him as my little lap dog. The pleasure’s the same but it’s less effort.’

‘I didn’t figure the king of hell tired so easily.’  
‘I don’t, but it’s gratifying to have someone at your beck and call who doesn’t want to try and assassinate you every five minutes to get your throne.’

Crowley harrumphed.’ There’s no demon in hell who’d try that. They’re all scared shitless of you.’  
Sam stretched out his hand and Crowley found himself dragged along until he was face to face with his King. 

‘I hope you’re amongst them.’ Sam’s eyes grew dark, his expression savage.  
‘No, my lord,’ Crowley stuttered.’ I’d never dream of it.’

Taking Crowley completely by surprise, Sam pressed his lips to those of the demon, whose body reacted with a surge of desire.

‘For such a nondescript demon, you don’t taste too bad,’ Sam said, drawing away with a considering expression on his handsome features.  
‘How would you like it if I had you down for a little threesome? You give my brother a blow job while I fuck his ass. Sometimes Dean’s pleasure gets short shrift in preference to mine.’  
‘ I'd be honored,’ he stuttered, ‘to pleasure your consort.’

‘Oh, come on Crowley, we don’t need to stand on ceremony. Everyone knows Dean’s my whore. At least that’s what they call him to my back. What was it you needed to communicate so urgently, that you interrupted my pleasure?’ Sam asked in a tone that eliminated any latent desire Crowley might still be feeling.

‘It’s about the angels. They’re conspiring to take you down.’  
‘Yeah? They can try but as long as they’re led by a bunch of idiots, they don’t have chance in...well…hell.’

‘I wouldn’t underestimate them if I was you, my lord. I’ve heard that there’s a demon who’s giving them advice on how best to take you down.’  
Sam began to pace the room. ‘Do you have a name?’

‘Not yet, but I myself have a spy amongst the angels. There are those who do not wish to see you overthrown.’  
‘Get back to work then, Crowley, and I want the name as soon as possible or it’ll be your head that rolls. And I mean that literally,’ Sam threatened, towering over the much shorter demon.  
‘It shall be as you say, my king,’ Crowley said backing out of the room with a sigh of relief.

Sam turned his gaze reflexively on his brother who was curled up on the bed.  
‘Come on over, Dean. You little bro wants to play with his best toy.’

Sam settled Dean on his lap and ran a finger over the full lips. ‘Open up, baby. Here’s a finger to suck.’  
Though he didn’t understand why, Sam liked the feel of Dean’s mouth around the digit, the tongue wet and warm as Dean suckled like a newborn calf. In some way, it comforted him. Not only, but Sam had also done some of his best strategic planning like this. 

With his free hand, he caressed Dean’s genitals, cupping his balls and petting his cock.  
‘You know? What I said to Crowley was true. I like it when you’re obedient, like the puppy I never had. You do everything I ask without complaint.’ He removed his finger from its warm nesting place and lifted Dean’s chin to kiss the moist lips. 

He dragged the kiss out, unwilling to leave himself bereft of the touch.

‘Is there anything you wouldn’t do for me, Dean?’ he murmured against his brother’s mouth.  
‘No. I’d do anything for you, Sam.’  
‘I’m happy to hear you say it, Dean, because I want everything you have to give.  
Now go and wait in the shower room. Tonight we’re having a celebration and I want you to look your best. You’ll be the main attraction. I’m going to flaunt your pretty body in front of all of Hell.

I’ll get Francoise in to make you look your best. She’s a witch when it comes to hair and makeup.'  
He slapped Dean’s ass as the older man went obediently off.

Yes. His big brother had always been precious but never so much so as when he was Sam’s personal sex-toy.  
The Boy King was so glad he’d given in to the dark side, so very glad!


End file.
